The endogenous cholinergic neurotransmitter, acetylcholine, exerts its biological effect via two types of cholinergic receptors, the muscarinic Acetyl Choline Receptors (mAChR) and the nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptors (nAChR).
It is well established that muscarinic acetylcholine receptors are of importance in relation to memory and cognition, and much research aimed at the development of agents for the treatment of memory related disorders have focused on the synthesis of muscarinic acetylcholine receptor modulators.
Indeed several CNS disorders can be attributed to a cholinergic deficiency, a dopaminergic deficiency, an adrenergic deficiency or a serotonergic deficiency.
Brown et al. [Brown et al.: Quinuclidine Inhibitors of 2,3-Oxidosqualene Cyclase-Lanosterol Synthase: Optimization from Lipid Profiles; J. Med. Chem. 1999 42 1306-1311] describe the synthesis of 3-substituted quinuclidine derivatives useful as inhibitors of the cholesterol biosynthesis. An effect on the nicotinic and/or the monoamine receptors is not reported.